Attack Dogs (killstreak)
:For the Nazi Zombie's variant, see hellhounds. In the ''Call of Duty'' Series, Dogs are featured in five games: *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Single Player In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops dogs jump on the player and knock them down. In Call of Duty: World at War, they jump and bite at the player and can also knock the player down. Like a Banzai charger, the player can kill them before they kill the player by pressing the melee button to break their neck at the right time. They're easy to hear and spot by their growling. If the player breaks the dog's neck at the right time and survives the attack on the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they will get the "Down Boy" achievement. Dogs in single player mode will only appear as German Shepherds. Modern_Warfare_Dog.jpg|Modern Warfare Singleplayer kill icon Modern_Warfare_2_Dog.jpg|Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer kill icon Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, dogs can be called in by a player as a 7-killstreak. The dogs spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs are Black Belgian Malinois. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. By default, dogs have 100 health. Dogs attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. In core modes, players with more than 90 health points can survive up to two dog lunges before dying in Regular modes, but in Hardcore players die instantly even with Juggernaut. Killing a dog will give a player 3 XP depending on the game mode, but will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All players score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than would otherwise be necessary. For this reason, it can actually be detrimental to call in Dogs in these gametypes. Dogs rarely go into water and cannot climb ladders. Dogs also cannot attack players in tanks. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Attack Dogs make a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and have been upgraded to an 11-killstreak reward in Multiplayer. German Shepherds (friendly) or Belgian Shepherd Malinois (enemy) will spawn for a set period of time after activation. The initial spawn will be four dogs, with four reserve dogs. As the first four are killed, they are replaced from the reserves, giving a maximum of eight dogs over the time the kill streak is active (one minute). The dogs can now kill in one bite, due to the challenging task of acquiring 11 kills. Dogs are also attracted to gunfire, so a good thing to keep in mind would be to try and leave things quiet for a while. Ghost Pro does not make the player invisible to them. The only effective ways to counter dogs are to camp in an area with long range sight-lines and preferably with a wall behind the player in order to be able to gun them down or climb to an area only accessible by a ladder. However there is another way to counter dogs, an attack helicopter will open fire on enemy dogs if there is no enemy in preferable range. Always be careful near low walls or gates at the edge of the map, as this is where the dogs enter the map. Dogs are often favored over the gunship as they cannot be shot down, can seek out enemies and kill in one bite making it possibly the best killstreak. Dog_entering_map.jpg|Dogs entering the map Jungle. Attack Dogs BO.jpg|Attack Dogs in killstreaks menu. Attackdog kill.jpg|An attack dog killing a Spetsnaz operative. Appearances ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In the level, "The Coup", dogs are seen attacking civilians in the city. As most of the other dogs, they are German shepherds. Some are tamed and at their owners' sides, but others are individual and running amok, attacking people. One is seen chasing a man down an alleyway and over a fence. *In the level, "Hunted", some dogs are ordered to attack the SAS, after saving Nikolai. *In the level, "All Ghillied Up", dogs are very common. *In part 2 of Captain Price's flash-back, "One Shot, One Kill", several dogs are seen and fought. *In the level, "The Sins of the Father", dogs attack Soap MacTavish and Griggs as they pursue Viktor Zakhaev. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Dogs appear in one level, Vendetta. As Nazi patrol/guard dogs. *Dogs do not appear in the level Vendetta in the Wii version of World at War, though they are present in multiplayer. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In the level, "Takedown", a dog leaps at Roach from inside of the chain-linked soccer field. He can be knifed, shot, or left to run outside and attack the player. *In "Contingency", Soap says, "Dogs, I hate dogs", but Price comments "These Russian Dogs are pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat." *In "The Enemy Of My Enemy", dogs are seen once again, attacking Shadow Company soldiers. They are rarely seen, and the player can sometimes hear them but not see them. *In "Just Like Old Times", at the beginning. Soap and Price have to pick them off, along with two groups of Shadow Company soldiers, before rappelling down towards General Shepherd's cave network. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *In the Survival Mode, dogs appear in some capacity as enemies. In later levels, they may appear strapped with explosives; this can be heard from the announcer in the Survival Mode release trailer. Levels featuring Dogs *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' **The Coup **Hunted **Safehouse **All Ghillied Up **One Shot, One Kill **Sins Of The Father **Ultimatum *''Call of Duty: World at War'' **Vendetta *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' **Takedown **Contingency **Loose Ends **Just Like Old Times **The Enemy Of My Enemy **Museum ***''Special Ops'' ****O Cristo Redentor ****Evasion *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' **WMD Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When dogs jump on NPCs, the NPCs will not attempt to break the dog's necks, but rather shoot them in the side of the head with a pistol. *When using the god cheat on the PC version, if the player is killed by a dog, their body will dissolve into a pool of blood but they will still be able to move around as a "ghost". Enemies will still shoot at the "ghost". *Shooting the lone dog in All Ghillied Up will result many more dogs coming after the player and MacMillan. Call of Duty: World at War *Although dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap six-foot high to get on top of objects, such as the grassy-jungle-like walls on "Courtyard" and can even jump the entire ladder on the balcony in "Dome." *Dogs are affected by Tabun Gas. Proof of this can easily be seen in the Kill Cam if a player gets killed by a dog hit by such a grenade. The dog's vision will be distorted in much the same way that a human player's would be. *If a dog jumps off the map it may fly back up a few seconds after falling, however this is rare for either event to happen as the AI is programmed not to do this. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the mission "Contingency," Soap says "Dogs. I hate dogs." This saying is a reference to Indiana Jones where he says "Snakes. I hate snakes", and also a reference to the many dogs the player encountered in the original Modern Warfare. *It is actually possible to permanently cripple a dog if the player shoots it in a specific part of its leg. This can be done in the mission Contingency where in the beginning the player sees a patrol with a dog and its master in front. Even with its speed reduced to about 10%, it will relentlessly chase after the player. *If the player is playing Special Ops and a dog jumps on the player, the player's team mate can kill the dog while it is on the player. *In The Enemy Of My Enemy, some dogs will not tackle the player and instead will just stand there barking at them, as if they do not know if they are friendly or not. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Nuketown, if the player calls in dogs and then calls in a Chopper Gunner, the player can see the dogs leaving the map (climbing the fence, etc.) and going into some boulders when the dogs' time has expired. *On the multiplayer level Berlin Wall, dogs can travel through the red zone without being shot by the guard towers. *Nova Gas will affect dogs. Dogs in the gas will stop and scratch at their eyes for a moment before continuing their attack. *If an enemy player hides behind the player that called the attack dogs in, the dogs will simply stand there and not attack. *Calling in the dogs in small maps, like Nuketown or Firing Range grants the player many kills, because enemy players will not be able to kill that amount of dogs. Miscellaneous *The dogs seem to be of only one breed, German Shepherds. Quotes ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Marine Raiders **''"Bring in the dogs!"'' **''"Dogs, coming right at us!"'' *Imperial Japanese Army **''"The dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!"'' **''"The savages send dogs to do their work!"'' *Wehrmacht **''"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!"'' **''"They send their hounds! But they too will find only death!"'' *Red Army **''"Unleash the dogs!"'' **''"They have released the dogs!"'' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''"Dogs waiting on your go."'' *''"Dogs ready for your mark."'' *''"Friendly dogs inbound."'' *''"Dogs incoming."'' *''"Enemy Dogs incoming."'' *''"Hostile Dogs spotted in your area"'' Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Animals